


Committed The Robbery

by hi_its_me



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_me/pseuds/hi_its_me
Summary: Hi! I'm new to AO3. This story is also published on my Wattpad-account; xstrayme.





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to AO3. This story is also published on my Wattpad-account; xstrayme.

Luke:  
Luke Robert Hemmings is 22 years old. He's been living in Hornsby, Australia, for the past two years. He moved in with his boyfriend named Ashton. Luke has sky blue eyes and blonde curls.

Ashton:  
Ashton Fletcher Irwin is 24 years old. He's a criminal and gives information to the police about everything, like big operations. His boyfriend, named Luke, does not know that Ashton's a criminal.


	2. Prologue

'Morning babe.' I felt a soft peck on my cheek. I smiled lazily. 'Hey.' I stretched out while yawning. I literally just woke up five seconds ago. Ashton stood up straight. 'I'm off to work now, babe, but I promise I'll be home on time so we can order pizza and watch a movie, like every Monday.' he promised me, smiling like the cutie he is. Then, before he leaves the bedroom, he gave me another kiss. He smiled, closed the bedroom door and after another minute had passed, I heard the front door open and close. I fell down on my mattress and sighed. I'm so in love with him....


	3. Chapter 1

Now Ashton's off to work, I had the opportunity to do the laundry. When I put the laundry basket on the laundry machine, it fell. Oh, clumsy me. While grabbing every piece of clothing up from the floor, one of my shirts slipped behind the laundry machine. Oh damn... Now I'll have to move the machine. Sighing, I began moving the laundry machine so I could grab my shirt. When I finally can reach to grab my shirt, I saw something I had never noticed before. Was it even there when I moved in? I don't know. It's a wooden plank. I frowned and shoved it away. What...?? 

Behind the wooden plank, there was a hole. A hole in the wall. I kneeled /bent down to take a closer look. There's something in there. I reached out and grabbed onto it. It felt quite familiar to me. When I saw what it was, I was confused. This was Ashton's oversized, denim jacket. Why would he have put it here? Cause.. ya know, it couldn't just suddenly have slipped down there. Only the thin material like my shirt could've, and this was thick material. So he must've done it on purpose. Indeed, it already seemed like the laundry machine had been moved before I moved it to grab my shirt.

I wasn't sure what to think, but when I heard the front door open, I just shoved the laundry machine back in its place and turn it on for 30 minutes within it all the clothes which were in the laundry basket. I still held the denim jacket. Wondering why he had put it there. He wasn't hiding something from me? Now wasn't he? 'Ash?' I called out. 'Yeah?' I heard from the small hallway. Footsteps followed and after several seconds, my boyfriends head peeked around the kitchen's door frame. 'Uhm. Can you tell me why this was behind the laundry machine?' I asked, a little bit curious while handing him his jacket.

'Oh, um- I don't know. Maybe it slipped one time when I had put it there?' he suggested, looking at the jacket, clamped in his hands. His eyes said something different than his mouth. His eyes had a more nervous expression. He clearly knew what his denim jacket was doing behind the machine, but he just didn't want to tell me. I wanted to say him that something just suddenly "slips" behind the laundry machine when it's pushed against the wall, but he interrupted me before I even got the chance to speak.

'Should I order pizza already? Just the usual order? I know you love it.' he rambled. Yes, I do love our usual menu we always order on Monday for dinner, but he was just trying to change the subject. Though, I nodded and he had nodded back. 'Alright, I'll be right back.' he said while grabbing his phone, already calling the local pizza restaurant down the street. I just walked over to the sofa, sat down and began scrolling through some news-updates on an app. Nothing much happened in the world today. I was bored with the news, so I just played one of those stupid, addicting games. This one had boiling soup and bubbles I had to pop and words had to be formed. What the hell? Why did people play this dumb game?


	4. Chapter 2

// Later, 8 PM //

'Babe, I'm just taking a quick bathroom break. I'll be right back.' Ashton pecked my forehead while he stood up from his sitting position. I just went on watching the news. We just finished watching the movie I picked. I picked Mean Girls, obviously. Ever since I discovered the hole in the wall behind the laundry machine, Ashton had been acting strangely. When I turned my attention back on the TV, I heard something interesting. '-And now, just reported breaking news. Somewhere around yesterday afternoon a lot of shops in a shopping mall in Sydney have been robbed in silence. While everyone was working on the busiest times for the shops, a bunch of criminals broke through the back door of the mall and stole a lot of stuff from the different storerooms of different shops. What they exactly stole, has to find out yet, but it's also a very rare robbery. No one really noticed something had happened in the storeroom until an employee had to get something and noticed the product wasn't there. It all happened yesterday, at the same time, in different storerooms on different sides of the shopping mall. Very rare, we must say. Also, all the camera's had been hacked, but apparently there was made a mistake 'cause around the time the criminals left the storerooms, they have been filmed by some camera's who weren't hacked. This is the camera-footage.'  
Some of the camera tapes weren't as clear as the other. One was a little bit grey and the other had a sort of glitch. I noticed something. One of the people on the camera-footage wore some familiar clothes. I took a closer look. Ohmygod. My breath had been taken away. It couldn't be, right? I double-checked. The person on the footage was wearing a black hoodie with a hole in it on the sleeve and the jacket the same person wore was an oversized, denim jacket I recognized as Ashton's. It had the exact same mark from washed-out paint on the exact same spot as Ashton has. I gasped. I HAD to check!

I ran into the kitchen and quickly moved the laundry machine again. I kneeled down again and saw there was something more in there. I grabbed it. I was right. Ashton's black hoodie with a rip at the end of the sleeve was there. That moment. That moment I realised my boyfriend was a criminal. He was at the robbery and that's probably also the reason why he was so nervous when I found his denim jacket behind the laundry machine today. Even though I realised it was the truth, I didn't want to quite believe it. Ashton, the everlasting cutie... a criminal? It... It all seemed so unreal, but yes, the truth is hard sometimes.

'Luke?' I heard Ashton asking. Meanwhile, I was still sitting on the cold-tiled kitchen floor next to the laundry machine, while holding his black hoodie with a horrified look on my face. Then, Ashton entered the kitchen. 'Luke-' his breath is held back in shock. Slowly, I stood up from my former position, still eyeing his hoodie. 'Luke, I-' I didn't even let him start explaining and stuff, I just threw the hoodie on the floor and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I had never felt so much fear rushing through my body. I heard him running after me. It gave me the energy/power to run faster. I ran as fast as I could, taking the stairs downstairs to the main entrance so I could run away from the building and away from Ashton.  
After less than one minute I reached the bottom of the stairs. I heard Ashton was still following me. I started to get weaker and my pace got slower. No no no! I screamed on the inside of me, but even before I could open the door of the main entrance to the outside of the building, I felt two strong arms fastly wrap around me. I tried fighting back and getting out of his grip, but it seemed impossible. I never noticed he was this strong. I was screaming, but his hand muffled them. I tried everything I guess, but nothing worked or was about to work.


	5. Chapter 3

And after five minutes of struggling, he dragged me back into our shared flat. He didn't let go of me. He dragged me to our bedroom and made me sit on the edge of our bed. He grabbed my wrists and tied some tape around them. It hurt a bit. I tried getting out of it, but again; it seemed impossible. Meanwhile, tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't hold them back any longer. After five minutes of crying and screaming, my tears died down a little bit. I also stopped screaming three minutes ago, 'cause it clearly didn't work or did anything to him. I watched every move of Ashton and try backing up to the headboard of our shared bed. 'Luke...' Ashton said. 'No. No, go away. Let me go. Please.' I was begging him. I was so scared. Tears stream down my face. More tears than I ever could imagine. I was horrified.

'Luke-' Ashton tried to speak, but I wouldn't let him. 'Let me go, Ashton!' I yelled desperately. Immediately he pressed his hand over my mouth and pushed me down on the bed, underneath him. He was hovering above me and I looked at him with fear in my eyes. 'I-I can't let you go, Luke..' he said, looking me in the eye. I tried getting free from my restraints but didn't have any luck, so the restraints just stayed in the same position. It hurt. It all hurt. I was still crying. 'You need to stay here. There's only one thing I have to get done, and then I'll be with you forever. I promise.' he told me with a calm voice. He slowly took his hand off my mouth and before I realized what he was doing, he pressed his lips onto mine. I didn't want to give him what he wanted, so I didn't kiss him back. He seemed confused at first, frowning, but then his face had a sad look on it. I couldn't care less about his feelings at the moment.

Okay no, that was a lie. I still felt the love inside of me and I still didn't like him seeing him sad, but I also really didn't like this criminal version of Ashton. He stood up and walked to our closet who's shoved against the wall. He grabbed some articles of clothing and threw them next to me on the bed. After that, he crouched down behind me, started cutting loose all the tape, but still wouldn't let go of my wrists. 'Switch clothes. I'll be right back.' after he said that, he let go of my wrists and walked out of the bedroom.

Hurriedly, I changed my day-clothes into the sweatpants and shirt who belonged to me. It was the outfit Ashton threw next to me two minutes ago. I was afraid that if I wouldn't have changed outfits by the time he was back, he'll be mad at me and would punish me in some way... I was really scared of Ashton and in my mind, I knew I didn't want to fear him, but the way he was acting, just wasn't the way I liked, wanted or had ever seen of him. And also now that I knew he was a criminal, he seemed a lot more dangerous, even though he never hurt me before...


	6. Chapter 4

After another two minutes, Ashton came back into the bedroom with a key. 'Where's your phone?' he asked. Slowly, I picked up my smartphone from the nightstand next to the side of the bed where I slept. After that, I carefully placed it in his hand he held out to me. 'Thank you.' he said. I saw him put my phone in the drawer of his nightstand and then he locked the drawer with the key. 'Lay down.' he said, in a quite demanding tone. In a swift move, I lied down on my side of the bed. Carefully, he gripped my wrists again and brought them up to the headboard. I was shaking slightly in fear. He got a new piece of tape and tied my wrists with it to the headboard, so I couldn't get away. 'Luke, normally I do trust you, but this is a different situation than normal, and I don't fully trust you yet to sleep next to me instead of trying to sneak out. I promise I won't do anything to you while you're sleeping.' Ashton commented on my position. I didn't react to him and just stayed quiet.  
'It's gonna be fine, Luke. I promise.' after he said that, he changed his clothes into a wide shirt and sweatpants and then lied down next to me. 'Sleep well, babe/Luke.' he shut off the light in the bedroom and the room turned into a dark shadow. After a while, I felt him scooting a little bit closer to me, but I couldn't quite make out his features since he already closed the curtains and the moonlight doesn't shine through.

// The next day //

'Baby, wake up.' I heard Ashton next to me, in a quiet voice. I felt the tape coming off my of wrists. They hurt a little bit and were also a little bit raw. I fluttered my eyes open and saw Ashton hovering above me, again, like the night before. 'Come, Lukey, then we can eat breakfast together.' he said with a sweet-kind-of voice. I slowly got out of bed and followed Ashton down to the living room. While walking behind him, I took a quick look at our front door, and sadly, he locked it. I couldn't get away without the keys. Ashton will be watching me the whole time, so I couldn't grab the keys without having him noticing it.

We ate breakfast in silence. Ashton already made it while I was still asleep. I wasn't really that hungry, but I decided it was for the best if I ate, so Ashton wouldn't get mad at me. After breakfast, he told me to change into my normal, day-clothes. Ashton already changed outfits. While I dressed up, Ashton stood in the corner of our bedroom. He was just checking something on his phone. Nothing much. I quickly changed outfits. I wore black skinny jeans, Converse and my favourite Guns N' Roses-shirt. My hair was just a simple man bun, nothing big. While I was shaping my man bun, Ashton got a call. He answered it. 'Yeah?' he picked up. 'Yea, alright.' he said. 'Yes, I'll be there soon/as soon as I can.' then he hung up. I finished my man bun. 'Luke, babe, I have to go,' he said seriously. 'Follow me.' he added and I quickly followed him. It seemed like I was less scared then the day before, but the only reason I didn't freak out was that I thought that if I obeyed him and listened to him, he wouldn't hurt me or punish me.

I followed Ashton into the living room, he told me to sit on the floor. So I sat down on the floor, listening to him. I was sitting next to our dining table. 'Gives me your hands.' he told me. So I gave him my hands. I noticed I was shaking a bit again, like the other day. 'Shh, it'll be alright Luke.' he shushed me while he pressed a soft, loving kiss on my forehead. After that, he got the tape again and taped my wrists around the table leg, so I couldn't get away or get far. 'I'm going now Lukey, but I'll be back before you know it.' Ashton gave me another peck on the forehead, and after that, I heard the front door open and close. So there I sat, on the floor, wrists taped and in total silence. I got on my knees and tried getting free from the tape. Ashton didn’t tie my wrists tightly, ‘cause he was in a hurry to get to someplace or someone. I, of course, didn’t tell him about the loosely tied tape, fully knowing that I now had a bigger chance of getting away.


	7. Chapter 5

I pulled quite hard on my wrists several times, and after another couple of movements, my wrists were freed. I rubbed them while standing up from the ground. Directly after that, I ran to the kitchen. I looked into the second drawer and found what I was looking for: my spare car keys. Yes, Ashton took my car keys, but he forgot to take my spare ones. A dumb move of him. I grabbed my keys and ran to the front door. Less than three minutes later I stood outside the building and hopped into my car. I sighed of relief. I made it to my car without Ashton seeing me. I rode out of the parking spot and decided to drive somewhere busy, so I wouldn’t catch any attention. My car was black, pretty basic shape so yeah… On my way to the centre of Hornsby, I saw the police station. No, I wasn’t going to report Ashton, but I did saw something else. I saw a licence plate I recognized. Then I remembered whose it was. It was Ashton’s! My eyes grew even bigger when I saw Ashton coming out of the police station. What was Ashton doing there?! I saw Ashton getting into his car, so I didn’t hesitate to quickly drive away. I had to get home before Ashton found out I was gone!

When I left the apartment a little less than an hour or so, I wasn’t planning on running away from Ashton and to start a whole new life. No, I was just going for a quick ride, ya know? I just needed to get out, get some air without having Ashton noticing it. As fast as I could, I drove to the building where I and Ashton lived. I quickly found a place to park my car. I took a quick look around me. No sign of Ashton. Good. I ran as fast as I could to the apartment. I opened the door with my keys, then I threw the keys on the little table in the small hallway. I walked into the living room, only to be scared to death. My breath got stuck in my throat.

‘A-A-Ashton.’ I stuttered, taking a step back. He looked at me. I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. he didn’t seem furious or angry…? I wanted to take another step back, but he took two big steps and already stood in front of me and grabbed my wrists. ‘I’m so sorry Luke. I-I should’ve-’ he started, but I interrupted him. ‘What were you doing at the police station?’ I asked. I wanted answers. Needed answers. Seeing his reaction, he looked shocked by what I said. ‘How-How’d you know-’ ‘Tell me.’ I demanded him. ‘I’ve been working with the police. Today was my last day because tomorrow they’ll take the whole gang down in the warehouse. I told them which warehouse and what time everyone will b3 there. I used to be part of that gang…’ Ashton explained to me. ‘I’m done with it now. It’s over. I'll go find a real job and get a good life.’ he told me. I saw he was being honest with me.

‘I’m so sorry Luke. But I couldn't have you find out. I-I didn’t I couldn’t find the good time to tell you, ‘cause I thought you’d hate me. So I wanted to wait until after today. After I was done. But then, you found out about the robbery. I just panicked. I’m so sorry Luke. I was also scared you’d tell someone about me and that could get me in trouble. I’m so so sorry!’ he rambled, almost begging for forgiveness. I knew I was going to forgive him eventually… then Ashton took a deep breath.

‘I only have one question. Why’d you come back?’ he asked me. I looked down. ‘I-I just needed to get away for a short while, but I wasn't planning on running away from you. Just for that moment.’ I explained to him in a very quiet voice. He nodded in understatement. After that, I pressed my body to his and hugged him with a strong grip around him. ‘I love you, Ashton. I’m sorry for reacting the way I did.’ I whisper while pressing me to him. ‘luke, you had all the right reasons to react like that. I’m sorry. I'll never leave you and I’ll tell you everything from now on. I promise.’ he rambled again. I smiled a little. ‘You don't have to tell me everything, I trust you.’ I told him. He nodded. ‘I’ll get a real job, I promise.’ he said and I nodded.  
‘I love you, Ashton.’  
‘I love you too, Luke.’


End file.
